Mobile devices require electrical power to operate. Generally, mobile devices receive electrical power from the mobile device's own charged battery or via an outside source. Electrical power from an outside source is generally transmitted to a mobile device via a cable plugged into a wall electrical outlet and connected to the mobile device. Some wireless power transmission technologies are in development. Power transmitted to a mobile device from an outside source may be used to both charge the mobile device's battery and to independently operate the mobile device.
Additionally, it is often desirable for mobile devices to synchronize data and information between a mobile device and some other device, a host device, which itself may be another mobile device. Synchronization involves communication of data between two such devices, where the communication may be unidirectional or bidirectional. As with power transmission, synchronization is most readily accomplished via a cable, but wireless technologies may also be utilized.
Often the apparatus that facilitates power transmission to a mobile device and which facilitates synchronization of a mobile device is the same apparatus, e.g. a cable comprising wires and with appropriate connectors.
It would be convenient and thus useful to a user to combine an apparatus capable of facilitating power transmission to and synchronization of a mobile device with various integrated tools for accomplishing other functions independent of the power transmission and synchronization functions. Such combinations would eliminate a need for multiple separate apparatuses with only one function. The related art does not teach such combinations with respect to apparatuses for facilitating power transmission to and synchronization of mobile devices.
The related art does disclose universal serial bus (USB) apparatuses with various integrated tools where the tool's function is independent of any USB related functions. Examples of such tools in the related art include: keychains, bottle openers, writing implements, business card holders, and flashlights. For example, the related art teaches a bottle opener combined with a memory storage apparatus with a USB connector and a bottle opener combined with a wireless antenna apparatus with a USB connector. In another example, the related art teaches a writing implement (e.g. pen) combined with a memory storage apparatus with a USB connector. Also the related art teaches a business card holder combined with a memory storage apparatus with a USB connector.
However, the related art's disclosure of integrated tools with USB apparatuses has been limited to memory storage and wireless antenna apparatuses with a single USB connector. The current related art does not disclose apparatuses for transmitting power to a mobile device where the apparatus is integrated with another tool nor does the related art disclose apparatuses for mobile device synchronization with an integrated tool. Nor does the related art disclose mobile device transmission and synchronization apparatuses with such integrated tools, and also with two connectors, for connecting to two devices (e.g. a host device and a mobile device).
Instead the related art teaches transmitting power to a mobile device and/or mobile device synchronization being facilitated by a cable, with no integrated tools. Such a cable generally comprises a USB connection at one end and another connector at the other terminal end of the cable for various mobile devices (e.g. a Micro USB connection or a connection for Apple® devices like iPhones and iPads).
Other related art teaches transmitting power to a mobile device via a wireless technology (e.g. using magnetic fields) and accomplishing mobile device synchronization with a wireless technology (e.g. Bluetooth®), but in both wireless applications the related art does not teach any tools integrated into such apparatuses.
It would be useful and convenient to integrate the various tools note above with an apparatus for facilitating power transmission to and synchronization of a mobile device.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.